glitchtalefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:FurryLord/My Promise Trailer Analysis and Predictions
You knew this was coming. Analysis Ok, so right off the bat we have Frisk's hand glitching, which is very remnicent of the end of Love Pt. 2. Right after that, we have Betty, who appears to be in some sort of void, and next to her is Asriel's soul, appearing to be corrupted by hate. Betty is holding the soul in her hand, and it starts to crack. Straight after that, a window is broken by something which has a simaler color to the Pink Blobs Betty created for the soul harves in Do Or Die, and Jessica is there. She see's the gun she used on Sans in Dust. I won't be makeing a prediction for this part because i watched a little bit of one livestream and i think I know what happens to her. The screen once again cuts to betty, and her skirt is ripped. She appears to be standing on top of a building. She then says, "There they are", which may be reffering to Frisk and Company. The screen cuts to Undyne, and (this is the part i was hypeing about on the comments back when the trailer was first relised) she's battling something. Once again, due to the coloration it's probobly the Pink Blobs. The screen cuts to one of the teasers from the Twisted Reflection speedpaint, with Frisk flinching and their hand glitching, which once again is remnicent of Love Pt. 2. The screen cuts to Akumu, while Betty says, "I think it's time. I never got used to be split in two anyways." I have some theorys about that, which i'll go into deeper later on. And then the screen cuts quickly to several pictures of Gaster, the last of which is him screaming "I said no" and summoning all 7 hands. And then we cut to Asgore WITH THE TRIDENT. That part especially made me freak out because Asgore hasn't really done anything the entire series, so im glad were finally getting some action. Then, we get Frisk skidding backwards on their knees, probobly from a powerful attack. Then, another clip from the speed paint, this time its Undyne, however. Then, theres text. Predictions * Gaster's backstory will be fleshed out a little more. * Undyne will be in another battle with Betty, which may be with all the other characters, and judging by her expression in the last clip, will see a hallucination of Alphys. * Asgore will do something else than just exist (XD) * Asriel will come back as a hate minion * Frisk's 'time' will soon run short Personal Guesses First of all, I'm a little nervous for Papyrus and Gaster because of what Vier said, and the fact that Papyrus was missing from the trailer made me a little more uneasy that he will be killed. Then, the Gaster backstory. If that actually comes true, I would be so happy. Especially since gaster is the fourth of my top 5 in Glitchtale. And then theres Asgore. Oh boy. Personally, Ive never been a big fan of Asgore due to him never really doing anything puposefully to progress the plot, so seeing him in his Sunday Best WITH THE TRIDENT and possibly battling Betty is a really nice thought for me. And then, there is one of my old theories for a possible segway to season 3, which i will be going into now. Theories Split Personalitys This one is realitivly new. In the trailor, Betty says that she "never got used to be split in two anyways". The theory is that Betty has bolth the personallity of Amber and Agate Lightvale are inside Betty somewhere. Agates personality remains because, of course, Betty has Agate's soul, but Amber may remain due to Bettys physical form being comprised of Amber's body. And before you go saying that Camila said that Amber can't be saved, I know that. Just keep listening (or reading idek). Remember the Betty's Awakening comic? Amber's personality is there from the moment that she comes out of hypersleep or whatever, before Agates personality takes over. This may turn out to be something like both Malachite from Steven Universe and Cross from Underverse. In Steven Universe, The characters Lapis Lazuli and Jasper fuse to form the toxic fusion Malachite. She has this 'fusion realm' where Lapis and Jasper fight for control of the fusion. Jasper, in this case, would be Agate, while Lapis would be more like Amber. This example is more representitive of the mental battle that may be going on. And then there's Underverse, which I'm totaly sure most of you have seen. Cross is basically a fusion of Chara and Sans. When Error, takes their soul, they bolth fight for control of the body, and whichever component has the most soul power is the one in control. This is alot more remnicent of the fusion of their body (?) andAgate (in this case Chara) being in control. Season 3 Segway A couple of you should know this one, as It was a comment on a page. Quick note, this one kinda mixes with the previous theory. This theory is based compleatly off of Frisk "running out of time" and now, the Split Personalitys theory. Basically, Frisk manages to bolth knock the Hate out of Betty and get Amber in control of the body, but is then deleted. Since it has been shown with Gaster that being in the void (which I'm pretty sure that is where Frisk will go, since being deleted Isn't really considered a "normal" way to die) doesn't neccesarilly mean the person or monster in question is dead, the world won't delete. However, without Frisk, the world will probobly ajust itself so that the next most powerful human will have total control- Betty. The interesting thing is, when someone goes to the void someone usually remembers the- this might be Betty. This would be a strait segway into Season 3. And who would be the villain? Well, I don't exactly have proof, but I think it might be Hate with a physical form. Undyne's Uprising This theory I'm putting in here for one reason and one reason alone- the trailor gave me a little bit of proof with the last clip. In the clipUndyne looks compleatly shocked and suprised. What is it? It's Alphys- well, just a hallucination. And not from Betty. This theory is based off of one of my favorite historical novels, Uprising. In the book, as the character Bella is running up the stairs, she sees a hallucination of her family. She considers running downstairs to be with her family in death, but they encourage her to keep going, to live and save the living. The theory is basically that, exept Undyne replaces Bella and Alphys replaces Bella's family. Wow, this took me like 2 hours. Anyways, what do you think? Leave a comment, or make an entierly new blog or comment and tell me! FurryLord, signing out! Category:Blog posts